Awkward Situations
by Heavenly Sacrifice
Summary: Alfred and Arthur get their bodies switched. After that lot's of cracky stuff happens. Human names used. One last thing I suck at summaries. Swearing used and France, be warned...
1. Chapter 1: Alfred's Situation

Hey everyone ! I just got done watching Season 4 of Hetalia and got inspired to create a new story ! So this one is mostly about Alfred and Arthur switching bodies. This chapter is Alfred's point of view. Anyway I don't own Hetalia. So, enjoy.

* * *

It was a calm peaceful morning, Alfred and Arthur were sleeping, but little did they know that when they woke they were in for a surprise. The two had somehow switched bodies.

As he woke, Alfred stretched his his arms and heard a slight crack, "Cracking in my bones already ? Man I am getting old" he snickered to himself. "Oh well.." he said as his eyes started becoming more aware of things.

Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room, "Wait, this isn't my room" he said. Alfred got up and started looking for his glasses, "There not-" he stopped soon looking at himself in a mirror. "What the hell !" he said as he noticed the image in the mirror. "I am- am Arthur !" he screamed.

He rubbed the bushy brows that rested above his green emerald eyes "How did this happen !" he asked himself. A growl then came from his empty stomach, "Gah, I will worry about this later, right now I am starving, let's see what this British dude has in his fridge."

Alfred walked down the steps to the kitchen trying to forget that he looked the Englishman. He had hoped that it was all a dream. He gripped his fingers around the fridge handle and opened it. "What the hell is this stuff !" he said as he looked at the assortment of English food. He picked up a scone and took a bite of it quickly throwing it down in disgust. "Gross ! Iggy really needs to learn the enjoyment of real food." he said to himself.

As he left the kitchen not finding anything that would appetize his cravings he walked back up the stairs to dress the body that wasn't his. "Maybe I should get dressed and go out for some food."

As he invaded the closet in Arthur's room, Alfred had a look of disapproval on the face he now claimed, "All this stuff looks so uncomfortable" he sighed. "Well I guess I have to get something" he said as he grabbed a grey dress shirt and slacks and continued his walk to the bathroom.

He dragged his feet with every step he took eventually arriving in front of the mirror that was on the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He looked at the blonde locks that belonged to Arthur, "I need to go call him, who the hell knows where my body is" he said when the grumble to his stomach came back.

Holding the flat, slim stomach that wasn't his he quickly got dressed and left the house, "So damn hungry..." he said to himself closing the door behind him. He walked down the street, head down thinking about the whole body swap thing, but still his hunger was more important.

As he walked he came across a small diner, walking in he heard a familiar voice, "Arthur !" the voice called.

He squinted his eyes as he searched for who was calling him, "Over here you sheep" the voice said again. Alfred soon knew who it was as he walked over to the voice, "Francis" he said.

Francis quickly motioned for Alfred to come sit with him, but Francis was unaware of what he saw was Arthur was really Alfred. "Mon ami sit, please." he said.

Alfred sat across from the Frenchman, thinking about telling him what happened but then deciding it would be fun to mess with the Englishman being in his body. "So yo...I mean...Hello Francis" Alfred said trying to act casual and polite like Arthur would.

"Hello Mon Ami, nice to see you here" Francis said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah..." Alfred said placing his head in his crossed arms.

France then moved his arm across the table trying to pick the others head up. "You shouldn't be napping now" he said.

"Hey get the hell off of-" he said being cut off by the waitress who stood before them.

"Hello, may I take your orders ?" the waitress said with a pretty smile on her face.

"Ohonhonhon, but of course" Francis said with his creepy smile looking at the waitress.

"Dude there is that creepy smile again" Alfred said shaking a bit forgetting that he was in Arthur's body.

Francis did not hear Alfred's statement luckily and looked over at him, "What was that ?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" Alfred replied. "Shouldn't we get back to ordering ?" he chuckled nervously.

"Oh yes Mon Ami" Francis replied turning away from what he thought was Arthur looking at the waitress. "Ah, yes I will have an a glass of your best red wine and nothing more." he said with a casual tone to his voice as he looked the the beautiful waitress with admirable eyes.

"Okay" she said looking back and the Frenchman ignoring his gestures. "And for you sir ?" she said clicking her pen as she pointed it at Arthur.

"Oh me...I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and some fries...and a cola" Alfred said.

"Mon Ami ? Are you alright ?" the Frenchman questioned. "I have never seen you order something like that before"

"Oh you know, you should always try new things" Alfred said chuckling nervously.

The waitress looked at Alfred trying to avoid the French perverts creepy smiles, "Well, your order should be up soon."

"Okay belle" Francis smiled blowing a kiss to the waitress.

"Ugh !" she grumbled as she started walking away. "I need another job, I can't stand dealing with pervs like him !"

"So Arthur, are you ready for the meeting today ?" Francis asked folding his hands as he leaned his chin on them.

"Meeting ? I didn't know there was a meeting today !" the American boomed.

"But of course there is, you know it is not like you to forget things like that, Ohonhonhon."

"Yeah...uh...sure" he replied with a bit of a worry to the English accent that was not his. "Oh, no what the hell am I going to do ! I can't act like that English douche in front of all the other countries...though I do hate him it may be fun to mess around a bit" he chuckled lightly to himself.

The waitress then came back delivering Francis his wine, "Here you go" she said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why thank you" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.

"You fucking perv, get the hell off of me !" she screamed slapping him across the face.

"Oh poo, no one loves me" he said with his tone drastically changing from happy to sad.

Alfred sat and thought for a moment "What would Arthur say...Oh I know !" Alfred then spoke up and said, "You..um damn wanker...what the hell is wrong with you !"

"Yeah that was good" he thought to himself as a hand quickly grasped around his neck.

"What was that you dick ?" Francis questioned angrily tightening his grip on the others neck.

"Dude...I mean get off me you frog !" Alfred said removing the Frenchman's hands from his neck.

"Hmph, I am leaving. You aren't worth being in my sexy air anyway" Francis said.

The Frenchman then walked away leaving his wine on the table and leaving Alfred all alone. "Jesus Christ ! Now I know what Arthur deals with" Alfred said to himself as his food arrived.

"Awwh yeah ! I am seriously starving" he said as he started shoving french fries into his mouth.

Moments later, Alfred finished his food and payed for it walking out of the restaurant heading back to Arthur's home since he couldn't go back to his considering the situation. "Damn, I still have to get ready for the bloody meeting" he spoke to himself realizing he just said 'bloody.' A quick hand then went to his forehead slapping it, "Now I am starting to sound like him."

* * *

Okay, pretty okay-ish right ? Anyway next chapter within a week and a half or so ? Well I hope you enjoyed, review if you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur's Situation

Okay, I finally finished this chapter...I hope you enjoy. I don't own Hetalia :c

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Arthur could sense something was not right, he lifted the cover off of himself and looked down noticing his boxers, "American flag ? since when did I ever purchase undergarments with that on them."

He then got on his own two feet and looked around, "I say, this is not my room, where the bloody hell am I ?" he cursed. The blue eyes that were not his then almost automatically noticed a pair of glasses sitting on a nightstand, "Hm, these look almost like Alfred's" Arthur said as he picked them up.

Not worrying much about them, Arthur placed them back on the bed and walked to the bathroom, just then he noticed a mirror and looked into it noticing blue eyes that shocked him in surprise. "THE BLOODY HELL !" he scream quite loudly. "I look like Alfred !" he said shaking a bit pulling the ahoge that stuck up on his dusty blonde locks. "No, no this can not be happening. It has to be a dream, it must be there is no way I could be that git."

Arthur sat on the edge of the bathtub shaking nervously thinking about the whole situation, "How did this come to be ?" he questioned himself. "I- I must go, find my body, who knows if that pig Alfred has my body and what he is doing with it."

Taking a quick step back to Alfred's room he quickly shot toward the closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Not what I would propose to wear but it will do for now, finding my body is more important than clothes" he said sliding the shirt over his head.

He then raced down the stairs when he heard the telephone ring, "Oh, damn I better get that." he said as he picked up the phone hearing a very familiar voice.

"Konichiwa Alfred, it is Kiku remember you told me to call you to remind you about our meeting today." the Japanese man said with his strong accent.

"Oh that is right we have a meeting today...damn" Arthur thought to himself. "Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Kiku."

"Hai !, Ah, say Alfred are you feeling okay today ? I did not hear you use your 'dude' phrase" Kiku said curiously.

"Ah, yes that is correct if I am in America's body I must act like him until I get this whole thing straightened out" the Englishman thought. "Oh...well um sorry about that d-dude !" he quickly stated.

"Okay then, see you later" Kiku said quietly into the phone.

"Mhm, see ya !" Arthur replied back quickly slamming the phone down.

"Damn-it ! I forgot all about the meeting today, what the hell am I supposed to do ? I can't act like that douche Alfred in front of all of the other countries !" he shouted as if someone else was in the room.

"Damn, I might as well get to this bloody meeting, perhaps Alfred might be there with my body and we can get this entire thing sorted out." the Englishman thought as he walked out the door.

As he began his walk, Arthur looked up at the bright sky, "It is quite nice out I suppose, in fact it is perfect, almost makes me forget about me being in that bloody git's body."

A little while later, Arthur finally arrived at the meeting entering the doors, "I guess I should at least act like him as I enter" he thought to himself as he untucked his pants from his tall brown boots like Alfred would. "Well, here it goes..."

He placed his hand on the doors knob twisting it walking in, "Hey D-dudes !" Arthur said in a cheerful voice but with disgust inside. He looked around noticing, only six countries, "Where the bloody hell..." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, Konichiwa, Alfred-san" Kiku said with his emotionless facial expression.

Lifting up an eyebrow, the Englishman continued to look around the room.

"Everything okay ?" Ivan asked.

"Where is Alf- I mean Arthur ?" he said as he walked over to his seat in between France and another empty seat that would be Alfred's.

"I don't know, but I saw him just earlier at a diner stuffing his face with a burger which was not usual for that black sheep." Francis explained.

"That damn wanker how dare he stuff my body with such disgusting things !" Arthur thought to himself as he balled up the fists that belonged to Alfred. "Well hopefully he will come soon..."

"Since when do you care about him ?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow while Feliciano clung onto his arm.

"I don't carry about that English asshole, I just want to...uh...mess with him, yeah that sounds good" Arthur said as he glared at the other countries with bright blue eyes. "So lets get this meeting off to a-" he said being cut off by someone entering the door.

"Um, Ello, I am here" Alfred said trying to impersonate Arthur. His lips were wrapped around a straw that stuck out of a milkshake. He eyes then quickly glared at his own body, the one Arthur was trapped inside of.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^-^ I hope you enjoyed, next chapter within 2 weeks or less ? Well please review if you'd like. c:


	3. Chapter 3: Imperfection Imitation

Okay, so lot's of crack used in this chapter xD I'm not kidding o.O Any way I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy. I don not own Hetalia !

* * *

As Alfred looked over at his own body he felt like bursting out and saying, "Hey British dude, give me my body back" but instead the American simply cleared his throat and said, "Alfred, may I have a word with you...in private ?"

Arthur looked over at Alfred as the words escaped his lips. "Oh, sure" he said getting up from his chair and gently pushing it in.

The two men walked beside each other out of the room while the other countries sat there staring at them, "Ohonhonhon" Francis laughed creepily to himself "I wonder what they are going to be doing together...alone."

Ludwig looked at the Frenchman in disgust, "Only you would think of something like that" he stated as Italy looked up at him with an innocent look as he had no idea what Francis was talking about.

"Ve, Germany what did Francis mean by them being alone ?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh nothing forget about it" the German stated not wanting to destroy the Italian virgin's innocence.

"Well okay then Ludwig" Feliciano said followed by him whistling to some odd tune.

Meanwhile outside of the room Alfred and Arthur were discussing the whole situation, "Alfred, how the bloody hell did this happen ?" Arthur screamed finally getting to use his own words.

"Dude, how do I know, maybe it what that so called black magic you use" Alfred said crossing his arms.

"I told you ! I don't do that anymore you damn wanker !" the Englishman lied.

"Pffff, whatever man, you know you still talk to those imaginary friends" Alfred said as he took out a burger getting ready to shove it in the mouth that belonged to Arthur.

"What the bloody hell are you doing destroying my body with those fatty foods ?" Arthur yelled.

Alfred rolled his eyes and quickly shoved the burger into his mouth, "It's not bad for you !" he said.

Arthur quickly grabbed the burger out of the American's hand a threw it to the ground, "Stop it now" he said just as Alfred began to pull another burger out of his jacket.

"Who cares if I eat anyway, it's not my body" Alfred snickered.

"You are not going to clog my body's arteries" Arthur said thinking. "Hmm I know how about this" he said as he cleared his throat and screamed, "Yo dude it is Arthur and I think Francis is the hottest dude in the world."

With wide eyes, Alfred looked strangely at Arthur, "Dude why would you say that ?" he whined.

"Just as you said, it is not my body." Arthur snickered.

Alfred quickly gave Arthur an 'I hate you' look before taking a box of french fries and stuffing them in his mouth letting the grease drip all down his clothing.

"You dirty wanker !" Arthur said just as someone came to the door.

"Alfred ?" Francis asked as he popped his head out the door.

Arthur knew what to do to ruin Alfred so he quickly gave Alfred a smirk before looking at Francis quickly clinging onto him, "Oh Francis, I think you are like totally awesome."

Alfred looked at what Arthur was doing with his body and rolled his eyes running into the door tackling both Francis and Arthur, "Flying mint bunny, I will catch you !" Alfred screamed as he ran around the room crazily.

Arthur looked up as Alfred ran around screaming his imaginary friend's name, "How the bloody hell does he know about mint bunny ?" the Brit questioned to himself.

The other nations looked oddly at what they thought was Arthur, "Arthur...?" Ivan said giving an odd look.

"See this is why I hate these stupid western nations !" Wang said as he shook his head.

Just then, to try and humiliate Alfred even more, Arthur got up off of France and quickly stood up on the conference table and pulled down his pants revealing a pair of boxers with the British flag on them, "God save the queen, god save the queen !" he shouted.

Alfred quickly looked up at what Arthur had did to him and jumped up on Ivan's lap pulling off his scarf saying, "Tinkerbell, I know you are in there come out !"

Ivan looked awkwardly at what he thought was Arthur and quickly pushed him off his lap.

As he continued to stand on the table, Arthur began to stuff Alfred's mouth with scones and crumpets. "Oh god, this is not proper at all, but it is fun to put Alfred to shame" Arthur thought to himself as he then dived on the floor right on top of Francis.

Francis gave who he thought was Alfred a scared look which was kind of crazy for a pervert such as himself, "Mon ami, are you okay ?" he asked.

"I'm just madly in love with you !" Arthur said as he licked the side of Francis's cheek.

With a look of disgust in the green eyes that were not his, Alfred quickly ran over to Arthur kicking him off of France saying, "No, you damn wanker he is mine !"

"Frenchy belongs to me !" Arthur screamed.

"Francey Pants love me more !" Alfred said.

As the two continued to argue a quick punch to the back of the head knocked them both out, "That should do" Ludwig said as he was the one who knocked them out.

"I actually enjoyed them fighting over me ohonhonhon" Francis laughed as he got slapped by Ludwig.

Kiku sighed in deeply and said quietly, "Alfred and Arthur acted as if they were two little children who took too much medication or even smoked a bit of something they should not have."

"What the hell was up with those two, they never act like that it was kind of scary !" Feliciano shrieked.

"They are stupid western nations !" Wang screamed quickly slamming his head down on the table.

* * *

Well, did you enjoy :3 I hope so ^.^ Next chapter in a week and a half or less. Review if you'd like !


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped In Russia

Okay, so new chapter :3 I am still working on this story and also another at the moment. Well I do not own Hetalia, but I just got a wicked awesome Hetalia belt today ^.^ Enjoy c: PS. In case you don't know who Raivis is it is Latvia.

* * *

A few hours later, the two dazed nations started to gain consciousness, "What happened ?" Arthur groaned as he found himself sitting next to Alfred tied up to a chair. "Maybe I am back in my-" he said as he soon felt an ahoge in the hair he claimed. "Oh never mind" he sighed.

"What are these bloody ropes around me and Alfred..." he said soon being cut off by a bit of drool from Alfred. He nudged the American with his elbow, "Wake up damn-it !" he screamed as the other nation shook in surprise.

"Who the hell !" Alfred yelled with a startle to his voice. "Dude, Arthur why are we tied up ! Is someone trying to kill us !" Alfred screamed with a bit of fright.

"No, but I do like the idea of being dead rather than being in your body" the Brit said rolling the blue eyes that belonged to Alfred.

"Pfff- whatever man" Alfred said forgetting that they were tied up.

The two nations argued a bit more just as someone walked into the room they were locked in, "I see you two are awake, that is good da ?" Ivan said with a bright smile.

Trying to regain the American's poor grammar skills, Arthur quickly cleared his voice blurting out, "Ivan, dude what the hell are you doing here !"

"Well, Ludwig knocked you two out, and then the rest of the nations went on with the meeting and after the meeting was over they left you there. So I decided to tie you up and bring you to my home." Ivan said creepily.

As he listened to the Russian man, Alfred shook with fear almost slipping his cover as he pretended to be Arthur, "W-what the bloody h-hell ?" he said with fear to his voice.

The warm hearted Russian continued to smile at the two, "You should be glad I saved you, now we can become one together."

Alfred and Arthur looked at Ivan and it felt like their hearts had dropped. "Become one with you ?" Arthur said as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Da, that is what I said Alfred." Ivan said.

"There is no way in hell I would ever become one with your ass !" Alfred shouted not sounding anything like the Brit.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol" the Russian fumed with anger at the two tied up nations. Ivan then reached in the closet for his pick axe and said, "I guess I have to make you join me another way."

The two nations struggled to get away from the knots they were tied up in. Just then a small voice yelled, "Mr. Ivan, stop it !"

Ivan looked over to see who it was, "Oh Raivis" he smiled. "What are you doing here ?" he said as he placed his hand on the boys head nearly crushing his skull.

"I-I came to tell you...um Toris needs you in the kitchen...yeah the kitchen !" he lied.

"Oh really ? Hm, well I guess I will go then" he said as he shut the closet door that Alfred and Arthur were in.

As Ivan left, Raivis let out a small sigh as he re-opened the closet door, "You two, let me help you out" he stated.

"Dude that would be awesome !" Alfred said, blowing his cover.

As he untied the knots, Raivis looked up at the nation, "It seems weird for a Brit to talk like that."

Alfred widened the green eyes on the Briton's face, "Um, well you see" Alfred now started to become nervous, his palms started to sweat and he just couldn't stand being it Arthur's body anymore. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE !" he shouted scaring Raivis.

Arthur quickly elbowed the other nation and screamed, "You twit !"

Raivis looked at the two, he knew something was up "Are you two okay ?"

"No, I am not okay, I can't stand being in this stupid wanker's body" Arthur said not thinking. As they became untied, two hands quickly covered his mouth at what he just said.

"Wait, so...I am confused" Raivis said with a frown.

Arthur sighed and looked up at the boy who released them, "Now look lad, it seems quite odd but Alfred here is in my body and I am in his bloody body."

"Yo dude, why would you tell him that !" Alfred boomed.

"It is quite obvious now, thanks to your damned self" the Englishman said.

"Pffff- whatever" Alfred said as he got up from the chair he was tied to.

The young boy was very scared and confused at the whole situation, "Um, you two better...go before Ivan returns" Raivis said trying to avoid the entire situation.

The two nations looked at each other both nodding at Raivis's statement, "I guess we should" Alfred said looking around the corner making sure Ivan was not coming.

"I agree" Arthur said brushing himself off then turning toward the younger nation. "Now lad, what you just heard do not speak of again, we simply can not have any other nations knowing about the whole body swap situation."

Raivis quickly nodded as he lead the other two out the door, "Okay I won't." He then quickly shut the door as they went out, "Damn, I'd rather be torchered by Ivan rather than listen to those two bicker."

Just as he said that Ivan quickly appeared around the corner, "What was that Raivis ?" Ivan said as if he had no idea what the boy said.

"Oh nothing " he gulped.

* * *

Well, did you enjoy ? I hope so c: Please review if you'd like !


	5. Chapter 5: The Past and Tears

New chapter ~! Okay, this one I tried to make a bit more heartfelt and sweet unlike my past chapter, -cough- Chapter 3 -cough- Well anyway I hope you enjoy it ! I do not own Hetalia even though I wish I did. :c

* * *

After leaving Ivan's home escaping the horrible consequence of becoming 'one with him', the two nations wound up in a forest.

Alfred soon became tired of running and fell to the ground. He was sweating and painting as he tried to catch his breath, "Where the hell are we ?" he huffed.

Arthur stood next to him looking around and his surroundings, "I am not quite sure..."

"This is all your fault, old man. Your stupid bones made my wicked sense of running stop !" the American said crossing his arms.

"My fault ? How is it my fault I am not that old" the Briton said as the brows on Alfred's head turned diagonal showing his anger.

"You're not old ? You act like one of the oldest nations out there ! Even China looks younger then you and he is fucking 4000 years old !" Alfred screamed as his anger heated up.

"So conceited and obnoxious..." the Brit quietly mumbled to himself low enough so that Alfred could not hear.

The American looked at Arthur in confusion, "You know I heard that !" he screamed. "My hearing is better than you think."

"Of course, you only hear the things you want..." Arthur said letting out a deep sigh.

"Not true ! I just choose to ignore some of the things I am told" he said facing the other.

"Yes of course you do..." he said with a simple eye roll. He then turned the other way not wanting to look at Alfred and sat down by a tree, "I hate being stuck in this body of yours !" he boomed.

"Likewise" the American said crossing his arms.

As he huffed in catching a breath of air Arthur drew his knees to his head quickly shut his eyes, "Sometimes, I can remember the times when you were not like how you are today, the times when you were young and innocent" he quietly mumbled remembering Alfred when he was just a young child.

Alfred frowned, "So you really only liked me when I was a small colony huh ?" he questioned.

"Alfred, I did not say that. My words simply meant that I remember the times when you were young and you were not so obnoxious as you are today...the time when you were small and did not have a worry in the world..." he sighed.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah that's why every time I screw things up you say that you wished I was little again. Newsflash /Arthur/ I will never ever be that 'innocent young child' ever again ! he said frowning. "You know, you are half of the reason for my angry !" he snapped.

"How the bloody hell am I reason of all things ?" Arthur shouted raising eyebrow in frustration.

"Because I try to do things on my own and you have no faith in me ! Ever since I declared my independence, actually even before that when I was a teenager you pointed out all my flaws, scolded me when I did something you thought was stupid or you just flat out yelled at me !" he answered.

As Alfred's words shot out, they passed through Arthur's ears like a single stray bullet, "Those things, I only did them because I worried about you but you are too blinded to see that ! When you were a child I tried my best to get you everything you needed so that I could raise you like a proper young lad. I dealt with all the nightmares you had and everything, I cared about you Alfred !" he said taking a deep breath.

"You did all those things and I turned out awesome, no thanks to you !" the American growled. "I just hate that you still treat me like a child, I am not you little brother anymore you know..."

'I'm not your little brother' were the words that shot sharply at the Brit, these were the same words that Alfred had used when declaring his independence. The time when Arthur had the time to stop and shoot the American but couldn't because something stopped him from pulling the trigger on the boy who he raised. "I...I know that" Arthur said softly trying to tame the anger he felt inside. "It is just that I never did want you to leave..." he said holding back his breath and then quickly said, "Now when I see you, I am proud of you, proud of the strong nation you grew into, I just never wanted to admit it."

The blue eyes Arthur now claimed became wet and red, the memories he had remembered were just too much for him to handle.

Alfred turn to face the other as his boiling anger flared over soon becoming completely frozen over. Arthur looked hurt, scarred and to make it worse damaged. Worse than on.../that day/. Alfred's mind had flashed back to all the arguments that they had over the whole revolution. "Arthur ?"

Tears continued to fall, as the gentle Briton took in a small breath after hearing his name being called, "Yes Alfred, I know I can not tell you what to do, you are not my brother anymore..."

"No !" Alfred said cutting him short. "I know I should 'come to my senses' and admit the revolution was all of my fault for being a reckless teenager, but I won't you and I both had a hand in it. I did it because I had to. Best decision I ever made. But it was not to get away from you. But it was to be on common ground with you, to be an equal."

Arthur's eyes quickly shot up and flashed at the other, "Alfred, I do see you as an equal. I just ever wanted to admit to it. I am very proud of what you have become."

Alfred studied the other for a while and gave him a nod, "Wow, that...mean a lot coming from you."

"You are welcome" he said turning his frown into a smile just as Alfred ran up to him giving him a hug like he used to when he was young.

As he released his arms from the Englishman, Alfred's eyes quickly flashed up, "You know, if we are ever going to get our own bodies back we need to get out of this forest..."

"Yes, you are quite right" Arthur smiled.

The talk in the forest finally made the nations see eye to eye. Now both Alfred and Arthur could quit their fighting and hopefully solve the problem they faced.

* * *

So what did you think ? Review ?


	6. Update

Hello, everyone. I am really sorry I have not been able to update this story recently. A lot has happened, over the past weeks. And I have been extremely busy with summer work for school and maintaining my job. But I promise to you that once I am done with all of the work for school I will update. Please don't be mad, I love all of my followers for this story. Well, anyway, just thought I would keep you guys updated. Again sorry...


	7. Chapter 6: Brothers ?

**Okay, I know some of you have been waiting for this ~! And I finally found the time to update. Oh and for those of you who reviewed I appreciate that you love my work :3 Well anyway I don't own Hetalia or anything so yeah... :/ Anyways in this story I added a bit of cutsie America/England stuff. But no pairings, I'm sorry I don't honestly like UsUk, I love more of the brotherly love stuff for them too. ^-^ So enjoy ~**

* * *

After leaving the woods with smiles on their faces from what had happened to the two, they had arrived at Arthur's home to try and find a way to resolve their problem.

Alfred sat on a couch for a second, his elbow rested on his thigh and his head resting on his palm. He had a very distinct 'thinking look' on his face. He sat and then automatically jumped up as an idea struck him. "Iggy ! Iggy I have an idea" he shouted.

Arthur looked over sternly at the nickname he called him but chose to ignore it since the two had resolved their problems already and they did not need any more, "Yes ? What is it Alfred ?" he questioned.

"Dude we should get Tony to use his magic space stuff to see if he can fix this !"

Arthur furrowed his brows a bit, "Now how the bloody hell would that wo-...wait magic ?" he asked cutting his first statement off.

Arthur knew how to do black magic, even though sometimes he screwed up his spells. But under the circumstance the two men were in what other choice did they have ?...Oh yeah, Alfred doesn't believe in the Englishman's magic.

"Yeah dude magic ! Hey wait...why do you ask about that ?" the American questioned.

"Well I could try to use...um...well black magic to solve this..." Arthur said turning his head the other way of Alfred.

"What !? No magic isn't real ! " Alfred laughed.

Arthur growled, "It is too you git ! I have been studying magic for as long as I can remember !"

"So ? Even if it is real I'm not going to let you use that shit on me. I mean dude, who knows what the hell you would do ?" Alfred shouted.

The Englishman pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Why would I do something to you Alfred ? All I want to do is have my own body back !"

Alfred frowned, "Fine ! But if something happens to me I'll tell Francis you love him" he smirked.

"The bloody hell ! Why would you do that stupid wanker ?"

"Because ! If you ruin me I'll ruin you and plus you know you dig Frenchy Iggy" Alfred laughed.

Arthur clenched his fists and raised his voice rather loudly, "I do not ! I can't believe this, as soon as we start getting along you have to say something to start another bloody argument !"

"Me ? You started it with talking about magic !" Alfred shouted.

"I was just trying to find a way to resolve our problems you git !"

Alfred crossed his arms as he furrowed the bushy brows resting above Arthur's emerald eyes. "Fine ! I'm sorry Arthur" he said still angry.

Arthur sighed, "I guess I am sorry as well, I mean I shouldn't take my anger out on you..." His eyes then glanced up meeting blue with emerald, "So if you would want to go with it could I at least attempt the magic ?" he asked.

Alfred sighed as well, "I guess...what other choice is there ?" he frowned.

The two walked down to the basement of Arthur's home. This was the room Arthur did all of his 'magic stuff' in. Dust floated around and there were shelves cluttered with old books. The place seemed as if it were untouched for a long while.

Footsteps could be heard within each step the two men and took on the wooden creaky floors. "H-hey I-Iggy ? A-are you sure there's n-no g-ghosts or anything down here ?" Alfred asked as his voice trembled a bit.

"No ! Its is just my spell room not some haunted house" Arthur defended.

"Sorry dude, its just creepy down here !" he said as he stepped on another squeaky floor tile. "Dude what the hell was that ! This place is creepy get me out of here, get me out !" he screamed.

Arthur took a deep breath before grabbing the American by his shoulders, "Alfred calm the bloody hell down, it was only the floors !"

Alfred held onto Arthur in a tight hug, "Iggy please, just don't let the ghost get me !" he said still freaked out by the dark basement.

Arthur face palmed, but as Alfred clung to him he couldn't help but smile, it brought back memories of when the boy was just a child.

_~Flashback~_

"_Artie ! Artie !" the young colony cried as he clung onto Arthur's arm tightly with no intention to let go._

_Arthur rubbed the boy's head softly and looked at him, "Yes Alfred what is it ?"_

"_The monsters, they are going to get me Artie, please don't leave me" he whimpered._

_Arthur held the boy close and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry lad, monsters are not real and if they were I would never let them touch you" he smiled._

_Small sniffles could be heard through the young colony's nose, "Really Artie ? " he said snuggling his small head into Arthur's neck. "I love you Artie..."_

"_I love you too lad..."_

_~Flashback End~_

"No worries Alfred, the ghost won't get you..." he smiled releasing himself from Alfred's hug to turn on a light.

Alfred flashed a small smile, "Thanks Iggy..."

"Oh no worries" Arthur replied. "So, should we go on with attempting to fix this ?" he asked grabbing a book from a shelf as dust particles flew around.

"I guess..." Alfred looked down. "Hey Iggy ?"

Arthur looked at the other curiously reading through a few pages of the book, "Yes Alfred ?"

"Promise me something...promise me you will always be there for me. Like you were when I was younger. You're my brother..." he said but soon fell silent.

Arthur shot a half smile and then hugged the American, "Of course not, I would never leave my brother, no matter how foolish he may be."

Alfred hugged him back, "I love you Iggy..."

"I love you too Alfred..." the Brit responded.

The two continued to hug each other but soon let go, "Well, I think I know how to solve this problem and get our own bodies back..."

* * *

**This story is almost done sadly...but another story I will soon be working on ~! I was thinking of writing a sequel to my "Love and Care" fanfic. Not sure yet...Well next chapter within two weeks maybe ? Yeah so, review if you'd like, I love my reviews :3**


	8. Chapter 7: Of Pirates and Frenchys

**New chapter :3 Okay I decided to do add this so i couldn't end the story just yet. This chapter I went a bit far, but no lemon, just a bit close to one thanks to France. Okay well I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Hetalia ~!**

* * *

A few pages of a big dusty black book were flipped as the blue orbs Arthur now had glanced over each page. "Hm, reverse body spells..." he mumbled to himself turning another page. "Ah here we go. To reverse one back into their original body you must..."

"Hey Iggy !" Alfred shouted cutting the Brit off. "What's in this big dusty chest ?" he asked examining it and wiping some of the dust off.

Arthur's eyes opened wide as he saw the American near the box, "No Alfred ! Do not touch that !" he shouted.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, "Why not ?"

"Because, what is in there does not concern you !" Arthur said that just made Alfred more anticipated to see what was in the chest.

Alfred crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, "Fine !"

The Englishman sighed in relief as Alfred's anticipation was in defeat. He then returned his gaze back to his book to read more of the spell. After a bit of reading and feeling ready to perform the magic, Arthur walked away for a moment to grab his wand. "I will be right back !" he warned.

"Mkay Iggy !" Alfred shouted looking around. As Arthur went out of his sight, Alfred immediately knelt down in front of the forbidden chest and opened it, "No way !" he shouted. He looked down at the contents and saw the Brit's old pirate junk, "He still has this stuff, ha !" He picked up Arthur's old red pirate jacket and glanced at it, "Since I am in his body, maybe it will still fit him..."

He Raised the coat to his arms and slid one in, then the other. His fingers ran over the few buttons and hooked them together. "Dude, I can't believe I found Iggy's old pirate stuff !" he said to himself reaching in the box again to grab the Brit's pirate hat.

Just as Alfred was Re-Pirating the Brit's body a loud knock came from upstairs at the door. Still unknown to what was happening, Arthur yelled to Alfred, "Alfred ! Could you get that ? I am trying to find my wand. I think it is misplaced."

Looking down at himself, Alfred gulped, "Um, y-yeah sure I-Iggy !" he replied and then made a run for it up the stairs. He quickly raced for the door and opened it, "Yeah who is it ?"

"Ohonhonhon" the man at the door laughed, looking down at what he thought was Arthur. "Arthur, I see you are going back in your pirate days non ?"

"Act, like Iggy, act like Iggy..." Alfred thought. He then raised his head looking at Francis, "What's it to you frog ?" he said.

Francis shrugged, "No need to be like that mon ami. You do look very sexy in that costume might I say.~" He put his finger underneath of the other's chin to lift his head making blue meet emerald.

His touch made Alfred tense, "G-get your bloody hands off of me !" he shouted. He pulled away clenching his fists, "Is this really what Arthur deals with ? I feel sorry for the poor dude..." Alfred thought.

Without invitation, Francis walked inside of the home, "Come on mon ami, that's not what you said at the meeting."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I tried making a fool of Arthur at the meeting. Damn-it..." Alfred grumbled in his thoughts. He backed away trying to get away from the Englishman. "Leave me alone !"

"Captain Kirkland, come on mon cher. You know you want me" he said seductively.

Alfred shook his head and continued to walk away from the Frenchman, he soon found himself trapped as he tripped and fell back onto the couch. "I'm screwed..." he thought.

"Ohonhonhon~" the Frenchman laughed as he began to climb on top of what he thought was Arthur. He pinned Alfred's hand down to the couch and brushed his nose against the other's neck placing small kisses on it. Alfred struggled against his grip, "Get off now Frenchy !"

Francis placed a finger up to the other's lip in a shushing motion as he leaned down and kissed the other's earlobe. "You're so adorable captain Kirkland" he whispered. This made Alfred struggle more, he kicked his legs not wanting to be defeated. Francis smirked at his struggle and began taking his finger that shushed the other's mouth to undo the buttons on 'Arthur's' shirt.

"Please get off of me !" Alfred whined. Francis gave a smile to him and leaned down to kiss him putting the other in shock, "Non, I cannot." Francis' finger undid the buttons on Arthur's pirate jacket, but he did not remove the clothing. His cool fingers slid up under the other's shirt and to his navel causing a whimper to escape Alfred's mouth.

"IGGY ! HELP ME NOW !" Alfred shouted blowing his cover. Just as Francis was about to reaching his talented finger for Alfred's pants zipper and curious look came to his face.

"Iggy ?" he questioned noticing the basement door start to open.

"Alfred what the bloody hell do you wa-" Arthur grumbled soon being cut off by the sight that rested before his eyes. "Francis ! What the hell are you doing ! Get off of him now frog !" the Brit said blowing his cover as well.

Francis who was in shock got off of Alfred and glanced at both of the men, "You two, I-I don't understand..." he said in a low tone.

As the Frenchman was now off of him, Alfred ran to Arthur still wearing the pirate clothing, "Iggy, he tried to rape me !"

Arthur looked down noticing that Alfred had on his pirate clothes, but there were other more important matter then that. "Francis, why would you do that to him !" he shouted trying to get rid of the Frenchman's confusion.

"Non, you two have explaining to do, I was trying to embrace my love to him" he said pointing to what he thought was Arthur. "Then he screamed Arthur, then you came saying Alfred !"

Not trying to look at Francis, Alfred had his face turned buried in Arthur's shirt, "You idiot, we switched bodies..." he whined.

"Alfred !" Arthur shouted looking down at the American nation.

Francis looked at both of them, "So I was showing love to Alfred and not you Arthur ? That's not right, though I don't think Alfred would be a bad candidate..."

"You bloody frog ! Is that all you are thinking about !?" Arthur shouted already angry enough as it is.

Alfred did not have any words and was still speechless at what almost happened to him, instead he stayed clinging to Arthur.

Francis frowned, and then let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry..." he said. His glance was then moved to Alfred, "Now that I know the truth, it explains so much, why you two acted like you did."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, everything is crazy and we do not need you adding to the mix. So if you could please get out of my home and don't you even dare to tell the others about this. If you do I will make sure you will not live to see another day so damn perverted frog !"

Francis nodded nervously and ran out of the Englishman's home as fast as he could. Who knew that Arthur could be such a brut ?

Alfred looked up at Arthur, "Thank god you came Iggy, who knows what he would have done to me..."

Arthur smiled a bit, "Yes, but now he knows what happened."

"Yeah, but I think you scared him enough to not tell."

"Perhaps you may be right, now are you okay ?" Arthur asked remembering what had happened to the American.

Alfred nodded, "Now I see what you go through."

Biting his lip, Arthur smirked "Yes, I can not stand the frog." His eyes then glanced to the basement door, "Oh yes, I found my wand so we can now get back into our own bodies."

"That's great Iggy !"

"Yes, I kno- Wait..." Arthur said looking at Alfred. "You're wearing my pirate clothing, I told you not to open that damn trunk you git !"

Alfred chuckled nervously, "Yeah about that...um...did you say that you found your wand ?" Alfred smiled hoping that he could change the subject.

Arthur frowned, "You're so going to get it when I get back in my own body..."

Smirking, Alfred gave the Brit a noogie, "Yeah, yeah Iggy whatever you say. Now let's go !" he yelled grabbing Arthur's hand leading him back to the basement.

* * *

**Did you enjoy ? I know, poor France all he wants is love :c Well anyway, please review. I love you all ~**


	9. Chapter 8: The Ending

**Last chapter...I know I think. :c Well, I love all the people who have been in love with this story. I appreciate it very much. I work for you all. :3 Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to be working on a sequel to my, "Love and Care" story if you have read it. Well, I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

After a bit of bickering and Alfred chanting random pirate phases to Arthur, the two men arrived back in the cellar so Arthur could do his magic.

"Argh 'ye matey, I am captain Kirkland and I will have ye walk the plank !" Alfred shouted raising a sword up in the air.

Arthur looked back at the American with a look of disgust, "Put that down you bloody wanker ! It is not a toy. You could get hurt."

Alfred smirked, "Pff- you worry too much Iggy. Just relax..."

An eye roll was given as the Brit soon felt something pointy being shoved at his back. He turned around to see Alfred pointing the sword at him, "C'mon matey walk forward, argh !" the American said.

Arthur furrowed his brow and grabbed the sword from Alfred, "Give me that !" He then took the pirate hat from Alfred as well, "Now, give me the jacket, now !" he shouted sternly.

Alfred frowned, "Damn, I was just trying to play around, no need to be so harsh like that" he pouted. He slid one arm out of the jacket, followed by the other. "There take it..." he said handing the jacket to the other.

Arthur snatched the pirate jacket out of Alfred's hand with force and walked over to the trunk to put his pirate items away. "Now, no more getting in my personal stuff."

"You know Iggy, you sound like an old man" Alfred laughed.

The blue eyes Arthur now controlled opened up wide at the insult, "I'll have you know, I am only 23 bloody years old !"

Alfred leaned over and rested his elbow on the other's shoulder, "Well since you're in my body now, you're 19."

Arthur tried pushing him away, "So, you're saying your the old one now ?" the Brit chuckled.

"No ! I'm not old, the hero never gets old !" Alfred snickered.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes, whatever you say Alfred. Now if you do not mind, get the bloody hell off of me !"

After hearing Arthur, Alfred removed his resting elbow from the other's shoulder, "Oh yeah, sorry about that dude."

"Just come on ! We need to get in our own bodies." Arthur explained picking up his wand.

"Yeah, yeah dude. Just hurry up, your old bones are killing me !" Alfred whined.

Ignoring the rude comment, Arthur picked up his spell book and looked at the spell once more. He read over each rule and did as followed. First he found an empty spot and drew the necessary drawings that the two were to stand on. Then he read over the special words a few times in his head so he could remember them. There was no way this spell could fail.

"Alfred ! Stand on the red circle I just drew" Arthur instructed.

Alfred nodded but looked curiously at it, "Why is it red ? Is that blood ?" he asked.

"No you git ! Just listen and stop whining" Arthur frowned and stepped on the red circle as well.

Arthur took in a deep breath and raised his wand up in the air, he soon began reciting his magic phrases, "Hita-Mata-Shika-Wieja-Shoga-Wanka-Eta-Flora. Hita-Mata-Shika-Wieja-"

"Hey Iggy ! What the hell are you saying ?" Alfred asked interrupting the Brit.

"Alfred ! You git you ruined it. I told you to just listen" Arthur grumbled still holding the wand in the air.

Just then a big puff of purple smoke appeared causing both Alfred and Arthur to fall to the ground coughing. Soon the smoke began to disappear a bit and Alfred sprang to his feet, his vision was blurred and thoughts were shaken. "What happened..." he said groggily.

He glanced down at the ground, seeing a bit of a blurry image. "A-arthur ? Get up..."

Twitching a bit Arthur had heard Alfred's words and took all the strength he had in himself to get up, "The bloody hell-" he grumbled holding his aching head. He shut his eyes tightly and then rubbed them looking around. His glance narrowed down at himself, "A suit ?" he questioned. "I-I thought...I am back in my body !" he cheered.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion and looked down at himself as well, "Untucked boots, an ahoge on top of my head ?" he thought. "Hell yeah, I got my body back ! I am no longer in the body of some old man !" he shouted happily.

"What was that ? Old man ?" Arthur questioned, with frown on his face.

Alfred chuckled nervously, "You fixed it all Iggy !" he shouted trying to avoid the insult he just said to the Englishman.

"Yes, I suppose I did, but still you are not getting out of the insult this time !" Arthur shouted beginning to chase Alfred.

"Haha, whatever man. Remember you're back in your own body and now your bones are too old to catch me !" he teased.

"You damn wanker !" Arthur yelled.

The two continued their argument and soon became tired. They soon fell down from exhaustion, and Arthur reached over a swatted Alfred on the head. "Stupid American..."

Alfred nudged the Brit in the side with his elbow, "That hurts ya know, oh well. I'm glad to be back in my body." he smiled.

Arthur smirked, "Yes, quite, quite."

"Thank ya Iggy, for fixing this" Alfred said softly hoping Arthur would not hear his manners.

Arthur's eyes opened in shock, but then a smile appeared on his face. "No worries about it..."

"I love you Iggy..." Alfred said snuggling into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur yawned, "I love you too."

"Hey Iggy ? You know what I love more than you ?" Alfred said.

Arthur looked down at the other raising an eyebrow. "Hamburgers. Man, I haven't had one since I was in your body. I think I'm going to die if I don't eat one." Alfred stated.

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes, "Of course, that greasy fattening food..."

"You know it !" Alfred chuckled.

* * *

**Well, goodbye for now. I hope you enjoyed and as I said I will be working on another story. So please review. ~**


	10. Update 2: I'm Not Giving Up

**A/N :Okay everyone, I know that I said I was ending this story, but I don't want to I enjoyed it way too much. So I was thinking that maybe I could add some more chapter throwing in some wickedly awesome twists. I think that would be quite enjoyable no ? This has honestly been one of my favorite stories I have written so far and I cannot simply let it go ! Within the next two week I will be thinking of a few plot twists to add if you guys would like that. But be warned, I will update as much as possible, for me, school starts in a week sadly. But I will try and more to this story I promise you all, and I go by my word when I can. :3**


	11. Chapter 9: Back for Good ?

**Told you I was not going to give up on this story just yet =w= Well this chapter is a bit short due to the fact that I'm still thinking of a plot twist...But I one will come to mind eventually. :3 Well, I don't own Hetalia...So please enjoy all of my wonderful readers. 3**

* * *

That night, Alfred had returned to his own home now that he was in the company of his own body. In his hand he held a bag full of fast food, "Man, I can't wait to eat this glorious heaven they call a burger." As he took out the contents of the bag drool slipped down his chin in anticipation to eat the artery clogging food.

Two burgers, two orders of fries, a large chocolate shake and one American to eat it all. He quickly unwrapped the burgers from their wrappers and began shoving the patties in his mouth. "Nom, nom, nom, nom" he said as each bite he took was immediately devoured within just twenty seconds.

"Being in Iggy's body made me miss so much, I am glad to be back in my own body" he mumbled as another bite was shoved in his mouth. After consuming all of his greasy food, Alfred laid back on his couch and kicked off his shoes. One of them a flew near his door and the other near his table. Just as he began to shut his eyes after his...'crazy' day filled with magic, body swapping and French perverts Alfred's phone had began to ring.

"Oh great ! Who the hell could that be !" he growled reaching in back of himself for his for the landline phone. "Yeah, Alfred here. Who is this" he said to the person on the other line.

"Bonjour..." the voice said a bit startled.

"Francis, what the hell do you want you French perv !" Alfred screamed.

Francis frowned a bit at the insult, he knew what he did earlier was wrong. He also thought that Arthur was still in Alfred's body. "A-Arthur ? Do you know where Alfred is, I wanted to apologize to him for my...erm antics..."

Alfred gritted his teeth thinking of slamming the phone down, "This is Alfred, I'm back in my own body now..." he grumbled.

"That's wonderful news mon ami ~!" the Frenchman shouted happily.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you frenchy..."

Francis felt a bit hurt, "About what happened earlier, I-I'm sorry I tried embracing my love to you. It's just I thought you were Arthur and-"

On the other line, Alfred started laughing, "And you love that limey bastard, I know."

Francis gave a small smirk, "I love everyone, it's just with him. Mmmm I could do so many things, I could-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ! I don't want to know, just keep it to yourself dude !" Alfred shouted.

"Ohonhonhonhon ~ Of course you don't mon ami, my powers of love are too strong for you non ?" Francis chuckled.

Alfred rolled his eyes as if Francis could see him, "Yeah, yeah dude whatever. Go get married, be happy. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"I will keep that in mind at our meeting tomorrow, well anyway au revoir mon ami" the Frenchman replied.

"Wait meeti-" Alfred said getting cut off as Francis hung up his phone. "Damn-it ! How could I not remember we had a meeting tomorrow ?" he said to himself. "After last meeting I don't think I want to show my face..."

Alfred simply shrugged everything off and went back to closing his eyes and falling back into the sleep he had been craving.

Meanwhile as Alfred was sleeping Arthur had been catching up on some work he had to finish. "So much to catch up on..." he mumbled quietly to himself. "Being in that idiot's body made me lose my precious work time."

His tired eyes glanced over at the clock, it was about ten at night and Arthur still had a few more documents to go over. As his hand was at work in writing he noticed his schedule and his eyes grew in surprise, "Another bloody meeting tomorrow ?" he asked himself. "I can not go to a meeting after what happened last time, that bloody git Alfred made a fool of me..."

Arthur sighed, he had to worry about too much between his paperwork and how he would present himself at the next meeting. His hand scribbled writing on a few papers when he had just thought of another worry.

"I never did finish my spell, but Alfred and I did return in our own bodies, I hope nothing will counteract..." he said to himself as his finger fidgeted with his red pen. His eyes soon narrowed down and he blinked fast signalling how tired he was.

"Maybe...Hopefully...nothing will...happen and we can stay in...our own...bodies..." he yawned as his eyes slowly shut and his head fell on his desk. He then drifted into the world of sleep.

The night was peaceful and very pleasant, the moon shined brightly and the stars filled the dark night sky. Alfred and Arthur slept through everything but little do they know what troubles they are going to wake up to the next morning...

* * *

**Did you enjoy it ? Next chapter within two weeks, because school starts tomorrow and I am totally not ready to go back . Well anyway, please review ~!**


	12. Chapter 10: It's a Big World Out There

**Hello my darlings. ~ I know that I have not updated this in forever but now I finally am ! You can blame school and work for the delay. But as I said I added a bit of a twist in the story. Ohonhonhohonhon. ~ -w- Well anyway, I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a Hetalia seatbelt belt. :D Well enjoy. ~**

* * *

As the sun had arose beyond the horizon the next morning, Arthur opened his eyes just to find out that he had fell asleep at his desk. "Bloody hell..." he mumbled as he picked his head up to look at the clock. "9:37..." he said groggily as he got up from his chair.

As he finally set his entire body up, Arthur could feel something was not right, he felt...smaller. He lifted his hands up and looked at them before coming to reality, "My body...I am a child again !" he shouted angrily. "How the bloody hell did this...the spell it must have made this defect."

The now nine year old Arthur, trudged down the hall of his home and to his home phone, " Alfred, I-I wonder if this happened to him as well. Damn bloody git, first I wind up in his body now I am a child again I hate everything !" he frowned.

As he finally arrived to where his landline was, Arthur stood on his tip toes reaching for it. "I'm too short..." he growled. Arthur clenched his tiny fists as he thought of a way to reach the phone. Then it came to him, he walked into the kitchen to grab a stool and he dragged it in front of the phone. He then climbed up it trying to be as careful as possible. "Blood wanker..." he muttered softly as he maintained his balance on the tall stool.

Arthur stretched his tiny hands up, brushing his fingertips on the phone. With a little more determination, the small Brit finally grabbed the phone as he dialed a certain obnoxious American's number. "That git, he will pay for this..."

Alfred, who was laying on his couch from a previous night of stuffing his face woke up to an annoying ring from his phone. "Gah !" he screeched. "The hero doesn't feel like being bothered right now..." he said in a yawn.

He took a deep breath opening his blue orbs only to let out a surprised scream as he did so. "Dude what the hell ! Why are my hands so small ?" He then looked down at the rest of his body, "Why am I so small ? Arthur, that limey bastard" he growled. "I knew I shouldn't have let him use his black magic on me !"

As he kept on ranting, the phone continued to ring, much to Alfred's annoyance so he picked up the phone. "Hey dude...now isn't the best time-"

"Alfred, you wanker !" the voice on the other line shouted.

"Iggy, what the hell did you do to me !? Your fucking magic turned me into a kid again !" Alfred growled into the phone.

Arthur scowled at the other's comment, "You ass hat ! This is not my fault, you were the one who messed up my spell for being a damn git !"

Alfred also scowled, "It is too your fault !" he whined.

"Quit your damn whining ! I turned myself into a kid as well and the only way we can fix this is I hate to say it but get help from the other's" the Brit said.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "From exactly who, your lover Francis ?" he snickered.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH ! THAT DAMN FROG WILL NEVER BE MY LOVER NO MATTER HOW HARD HE TRIES !" Arthur screamed.

Chuckling at the other's anger, Alfred said, "Dude I'm joking, I'm joking. But seriously we do have that meeting today right ?"

At the memory of their meeting, Arthur face-palmed, "Bloody hell..." he muttered. "We can't go to a meeting on our own, we are only children !"

Alfred frowned, "Yeah. maybe we will need help from the others...I'll call Francis..."

Arthur bit his lip, he definitely didn't want that pervert of a Frenchman to see him as a child but he knew out of everyone Francis might might be the only one to understand. "Fine ! But that frog better not try anything or I swear on Busby's chair that I kill the both of you."

"Don't be so harsh, I actually like being little again, it is actually better than being in your old, wrinkly body" he chuckled.

"You wanker ! Just wait until I see you you're dead !" the English...child growled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Iggy, I'm going to call Frenchy bye !" he shouted slamming the phone down.

Arthur frowned, "I will never understand him, it doesn't matter his age he will forever be obnoxious. I remember when he was a child such an adorable kid" Arthur smiled at the thought but the frowned at the remembrance that he was now just nine years old. "That git better do something, it /is/ his fault..." the small Brit said crawling down from his stool.

Alfred sighed as he put the phone down, he would call Francis in a bit. "I'm a kid again...wow it's been so long since I was a child under Arthur's care..." Alfred actually smiled a bit at the thought but a rumble in his stomach disturbed him...again.

His small head turned toward the mess of fast food sitting on the coffee table from the previous night. "Eh, I'm a kid cleaning shouldn't be my job..." He got up from where he was seated and noticed everything seemed so much bigger than he was. His small feet made pitter- patter noises as he walked into his kitchen.

Once there he stretched up to reach the handle of the refrigerator door , "Oh yeah only disadvantage of being small...I'm unable to reach high things" he frowned. As he gave up on opening the refrigerator, Alfred made his way over to the counter where he grabbed a chocolate bar, "Eh, it's not a burger but it will do" he told himself as he unwrapped the bar making his way back into the living room.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that ? I hope so ! :3 Well please review ~!**


	13. Chapter 11: Still Small

Hello my dearies.~ It has been quite some time since I last updated huh ? ;^^ Sorry about that. Life has just been...well life ! Well here is chapter 11. And my apologies for not updating and grammar mistakes.~ I don't own Hetalia !

* * *

Once Alfred had finished eating his chocolate bar, he decided to finally call Francis. He looked at the clock noting he had four hours until the next meeting. His short finger gently sprawled over the buttons of the phone dialing the Frenchman's number. Once he finished, he brought the phone to his ear, hearing the ring. "He better answer..."

On the other line, Francis had been sitting on his sofa reading a rather, 'interesting' novel. The Frenchman, soon heard his phone ring and picked it up, "Bonjour~ May I ask who is calling ?"

The tiny, but loud obnoxious voice on the other line immediately shouted after hearing Francis. "Yo, Bonnefoy it's Alfred !" he said. "I need your help !"

Francis raised an eyebrow at this, "With...?" he said, noting that the voice sounded slightly different.

Alfred found, looking down at his now chubby fingers and his child like body. "Well, you know how told you last night on the phone Arthur and I were back in our own bodies..."

"Oui, I remember that..." the Frenchman raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the limey bastard's spell backfired and now...we are both children again..."

A chuckle could be heard from the other side of the phone, "You and Arthur are kids again ? Ohonhon~"

Alfred frowned, "Shut up Frenchy !"

"Je suis désolé" Francis said, controlling his laughter. "It is just the last time I saw Arthur as a kid was when I was a mere pre-teen. I have to admit, he was a cute kid, despite that messy hair of his..." he trailed off describing what he remember about Arthur from their childhood.

Alfred rolled his blue orbs in annoyance, "Yo, look. Can you help us or not ? Since we have the damn meeting we will need someone to take us there and explain some things to the others. Plus you owe it to me from what you did yesterday..." he shivered at the thought.

"Okay, I will help you two" Francis said. "Maybe Arthur will pay it back to me for my help~ Ohonhonhon~" he laughed.

Alfred's eyes widened, "Dude, sick ! Ya know what just come to my place at eleven so then we can pick up Arthur. Dude is probably going on one of his rants as we speak..."

"Fine, I will be there at, eleven~" he smiled. "Au revoir ~" The Frenchman then hung up the phone, getting ready for his day. He laughed a bit at what Alfred just told him.

On the other side, Alfred sighed a bit. He looked at himself, he was a kid. A small child that could not do barely anything. The last time he saw himself like this was when he still lived under what Arthur said. He frowned, at least the clothing he had on right now shrunk with him.

The blue eyes young boy walked through his home and to his bathroom where he quickly brushed his hair, still seeing that piece of hair that he could never keep down. He frowned, could things possibly get worse ? Being in Arthur's body, getting assaulted by Francis and now being a kid again...no things could not get worse.

Once he settled everything, he went back and waited for Francis' arrival. He tapped his small fingers on his thigh in boredom. 'Come on Frenchy, where are you !' he thought keeping his eyes on the door. Just then, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"'Ello ? Alfred ?" came the voice from the other line.

"Hey, Iggy. What's up ?" Alfred asked recognizing it was Arthur calling again.

"Did you call that bloody frog ?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I did, he's going to pick us up at eleven. Well me at least, then he will come get you."

"Okay, I can not stand being this small. I can't do anything !" Arthur frowned.

"Hey, it's no one's fault but your own~" the American teased.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH !" the Brit shouted. "It is not my fault, you interrupted my spell ! You should be to blame as much as I am.."

"So you're admitting it was your fault ?" he chuckled.

"Shut up Alfred, even as a kid you will always be the same annoying brat!"

Alfred continued chuckling, "Yeah, and you're still the same, hot headed, jerky limey bastard !"

Arthur frowned at that, "Hmp !"

A knock was soon heard from the door in Alfred's house and the American looked toward the door. "Hey Iggy, I gotta go. Frenchy is here. Bye !" He slammed the phone down, scurrying to the door and opening it, reaching it the best he could.

Francis, looked down spotting Alfred. "Alfred, look at you mon petit ! Last time I remember you being this small was when I fought over you with Arthur. But of course the black sheep got you instead of me.~" He reached down picking up the small Alfred.

Alfred frowned, "Put me down !" he said. He tried to kick himself out of Francis' arms.

Francis soon let him go, "Sorry.~ You just look adorable." He then looked at the door. "The meeting should be soon, so we should leave, non ?" he asked.

Alfred just nodded, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you better think of something to tell the other's. You owe me..." he pouted.

"Oui, I will think of something" he said as they soon left and went on there way to pick up the other now small country.

* * *

Did you enjoy ? I sure hope so ! Well review if you would like.~ Bye for now.


End file.
